


Love Somebody Like You

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: August and Ash love each other, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Other, as they should - Freeform, beginning relationships, honestly just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: The sky seemed different today, while Ash looked at it. Not because it was an ever growing shade of gray, but because it was the first time they could look at it without really worrying about anything.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	Love Somebody Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a special fic~ Happy Birthday Jess! Have some soft OCs who end up falling in love! 
> 
> August belongs to Jess! (@Slytherin1318 on Tumblr)  
> Ash is mine!   
> And some of the inspiration comes from an RP, Jess and I have going~

The sky seemed different today, while Ash looked at it. Not because it was an ever growing shade of gray, but because it was the first time they could look at it without really worrying about anything. 

Their head was spinning from the events, which made the day seem impossibly long but scarily short simultaneously. How had they found themself standing just outside a bookstore while waiting for August to finish his purchase? 

August.. 

Did he really not want anything in return for his kindness? August had single-handedly turned Ash's entire world upside down, and hadn't asked for a single thing.. 

Unless Ash's company counted? He would have had that anyway, Ash was steadily growing more attached to the man with every passing moment. Not that they were in a comfortable spot to express it, but maybe one day they would. 

They'd been lost in their thoughts until they heard the little bell from the door, spinning around and there August was. Ash's expression seemed to soften, shoulders dropping the tension they hadn't noticed before. "Ah- Did you get everything you wanted?" 

August's expression was a little amused, as he held up the bag of books with a small hum. "Everything and then a little more too~"

Ash smiled watching him, tilting their head for a moment at how much of a dork he was. “Oh? A little more? Care to tell?” They inched closer without realizing, and watched the grin spread on August’s face. 

“Oh yeah, of course!” August had started, until-

One drop

Then another

The scent of petrichor filling the air

“Ahh, maybe hold that thought.” Ash sighed softly, huddling underneath the awning over the door to the bookstore. With the rain came a chill, which they weren’t a fan of, given the thin sweater they’d worn. They'd get soaked once they stepped into the sudden downpour. 

August was surprisingly quiet for a moment, quickly taking off his own jacket and spinning Ash to face him, as he set the jacket around their shoulders. “Here, wear this. I don’t want you catching a cold while we run to the limo.” 

Ash hesitated, but even in the small amount of time they’d known August, they knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer when it came to this. So they slipped their arms into the sleeves with a soft huff when the jacket settled on their shoulders, the sudden scent of cinnamon enveloping them. Spicy, oddly warm and so very August. They liked it. 

They watched the way August did the buttons on the jacket, averting their gaze when he fixed the collar. But August was smiling, smoothing down the collar and taking Ash’s hand. “Ready to run?” 

Ash had to will the color from their face as they gripped onto August’s hand, “Y- Yeah. Let’s go.” 

It was that agreement that made August dash for the limo, pulling Ash with him. 

The rain was cold, a strange sensation on overheated skin. Ash would have gotten way more soaked if it wasn’t for the jacket shielding them from the water. 

The run was exhilarating, August’s hand firmly holding onto theirs, cold rain drenching them both from head to toe. Ash couldn’t help but laugh.

Then, they were in the warmth of the limo. Ash shook out their hair, rain dripping down their face from the soaked nature of their bangs. They couldn’t help but laugh, it had been fun, running through the rain with August. And when they turned, they saw August smiling at them. 

Strange.

They could swear their heart skipped a beat. 

August really was so handsome, and was he always that close?

August lifted a hand, gently pushing back Ash’s hair as he looked at them. His expression seemed to soften, something about Ash was just so different than anyone he’d known before. “You are so cute.” He sighed softly, leaning back only slightly to grab the bag 

Ash’s face felt hot, they hadn’t expected him to touch them, even if it was just moving their hair. It was dangerous, them realizing that they could very well love somebody like him, that they could love him given enough time to know him. 

“I got you something.” There was hesitation in August’s voice, worry almost. As if he were worried his gift would be too much of something. But he pulled the few books from the bag and held them out to Ash with a half smile. 

“You.. got me something?” They breathed, surprise crossing their face as they reached out to take the small stack of books. “August- You didn’t have to.” Although their voice trailed off, as they started to look through the small stack. 

Poetry, Musicals and Star Wars..

August really had been listening to them when they spoke, and knowing that fact, their face heated up even more than before. 

“Oh- Oh August-” There were a lot of sudden and strange feelings swirling around at once. They’d never been given something so thoughtful, and they hadn’t realized that he really wanted to know everything about them. Ash was enamored with him already, which is why they leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. “Thank you- Gosh, I can’t even begin to tell you how much I love these.” 

August was taken by surprise, his own face flushed with color as he scratched the back of his head with a soft laugh. “I’m glad. Um- Would it be improper of me to kiss you back? Seeing as how you gave me a kiss and all, it’s only polite to return it.” He pulled a small blanket over Ash’s shoulders, in an attempt to ease the shivering he had noticed. It would only be a few more minutes till they got home now. 

“Gosh- I- Well- If you’d like, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Ash stumbled over their words, quickly silenced by August leaning in and kissing their cheek. They wanted to touch his face, but they couldn’t bring themself to do it in the moment. Breath hitching, and suddenly the trembling wasn’t from the cold. 

August was smiling, and Ash wondered what it would be like to actually kiss him. Although those thoughts didn’t get very far as the limo came to a stop.

He took their hand again as they left the limo and ran, through the rain, getting drenched all over again. August quickly unlocked the door and pulled them inside, the door closing behind them. It was much warmer inside, and the sudden contrast made Ash tired. 

“Let me go grab a few towels, and some clean clothes.” He paused, guiding Ash to sit on the couch. “Your stuff will probably be here in the morning, so you can wear something of mine for the time being.” 

Ash nodded, watching him disappear down the hallway. It was strange to be in such a nice place, and they’d love to explore more, but they were suddenly exhausted and cold despite the warm room. 

It was a few long minutes, but they quietly flipped through the books they’d been given until a towel was dropped onto their head. 

August crouched down and started to dry Ash’s hair with a soft hum, moving it back so they could see. “There you are. Time to get you nice and dry, darling.” His voice was soft, using the towel to carefully wipe the rain from their face and was extra gentle with the space around their neck and collar. 

Ash felt remarkably small in the moment, strangely cared for. As they unbuttoned the jacket and slid it off their shoulders. “Mmh, that’s soft. I like that.” Their eyes drooped for a moment, leaning their head onto August’s shoulder while a towel was wrapped around their shoulders. 

“You can’t sleep in wet clothes, silly. Let’s at least get you changed.” August murmured, he’d changed before coming back out so there was plenty of time to focus on Ash. It was odd how he wanted to focus on them so much, but August was just as enamored with them, while he may not realize it yet. 

“M’kay, whatever you say.” Ash nodded, letting him pull them to stand up. One by one they shed the wet clothes, dropping them onto the floor. August quickly averting his gaze, although helping them dry off before he pulled the shirt over their head. 

The shirt was slightly big on them, hanging low and touching their thighs. Red in color, which seemed to be August’s signature color. It was soft between Ash’s fingers as they touched it, before glancing at August again. “You can look at me, I’m mostly dressed.” 

August laughed softly as he looked at them, leaning down to kiss the top of their head. “All warm and dry?” He hadn’t originally intended to kiss their head, but he was running with it now as he moved to sit on the couch. 

Ash blushed, hiding their face behind their hands for a moment to catch their calm before they climbed onto the couch beside him and sat down. “Dry? Yes, but I could be warmer.” They teased before they yelped being pulled into August’s lap. 

Suddenly there was a blanket being tucked around them, August’s fingers combing through their hair so they leaned their head back against his chest. 

The difference between the afternoon and the evening was noticeable, earlier the two danced round each other like strangers, but something seemed to change within such a short span of time. 

Another difference was the warmth, August was warm, whereas the before times were cold and unforgiving. This moment was unfamiliar, the kindness wrapped around Ash’s heart in ways they’d never experienced before. 

“I should be asking how you are, I mean you got more soaked then I did, yet here you are, taking care of me.” Their voice was soft, sleepy as their eyes closed momentarily. “I don’t know why you are, but I like it.” 

August was quiet, admiring them for a moment when it seemed like they were starting to fall asleep. “You seem like somebody who needs to be taken care of sometimes. I’m not usually this bold at first either, you know? But there’s something about you I can’t quite explain.” 

By the subtle rising and falling of Ash’s chest, he wasn’t sure they’d heard him. His fingers slowly combing and twisting around their cyan colored locks. August thought they were absolutely lovely, everything about them that he knew so far. 

Admittedly it may not have been too much as of yet, but there was plenty of time for him to learn everything about them, and them to learn about him. To think of the future, usually full of uncertainties, and wonder if this one person is going to be there for the long haul. It made August nervous, because he wanted to see Ash in his future. 

Already, he wanted Ash in his future. 

That was terrifying, but he knew that as terrifying as it was for him, he had no clue what Ash’s feelings were on the subject. They had been through so much, and to think there may have been horrors they went through that he hadn’t known yet.. 

God there were so many thoughts in his head, he wished he could just go to sleep in the same way Ash had fallen asleep. They looked so peaceful asleep on his chest, maybe if he just attempted to relax.. 

Oh

The slight but sudden shift made him feel so incredibly warm suddenly as he sunk further into the couch, pulling Ash up further till their face was tucked against his neck. It was funny almost, they smelled like apples and something he couldn’t quite place at the moment. Refreshing, soft, and entirely sweet. 

“I could love somebody like you, darling. I really could.” August sighed sleepily, finally starting to relax as he wrapped his arms around them and squeezed them close. He’d face any awkwardness in the morning, but for now, after a long day. He’s glad enough to hold them close, and figure out the future another time. 


End file.
